Currently the scientific literature suggests supplementation with the omega-6 HUFA arachidonic acid (ARA) and the omega-3 HUFA docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) is important for pre-term infant growth and development. Pre-term infants provided with ARA/DHA either from breast milk or enriched infant formula demonstrate improved cognitive abilities, including better vocabulary development, memory, and problem-solving skills, than their unsupplemented counterparts. Pre-term infants fed ARA/DHA have improved visual acuity equivalent to 1 line on an eye exam chart and recent studies suggest these infants also have improved motor skills. The full-term infant literature, however, is not as clear. Several studies have documented similar benefits to full-term infants fed ARA/DHA, however, several have failed to demonstrate any significant benefits. Conflicting studies have led to a hypothesis that differences in maternal HUFA status may be responsible for these conflicting data. DHA is accumulated preferentially to other fatty acids by the fetus during the last intrauterine trimester. When this period is abbreviated, as in premature birth, the accumulation of DHA is limited and hence the response to supplementation may be greater in the pre-term infant. Given a complete third trimester, full-term infants may, depending on the status of maternal supply, acquire adequate, near adequate or insufficient amounts of DHA. The response of full-term infants to HUFA supplementation would be expected to vary significantly and thus the results of studies to date have as well. Due at least in part to these conflicting data, controversy about the use of these fatty acids in infant formulas continues.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,657 discloses the combination of DHA and omega-6 gamma linolenic acid (GLA) and the combination of DHA and ARA added to infant formulas. The amount of DHA and ARA present is comparable to the amount present in human breast milk. The GLA is present in an amount that can be converted to an amount of ARA attainable from human breast milk. The GLA, DHA and ARA are preferably triglyceride oils. The amount of the EPA present is much less than the amount of ARA present.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,846 discloses a method for enriching the breast milk of a woman to optimize neurological development of an infant breast-fed by the woman by administering one or more of the short chain fatty acids linoleic acid and linolenic acid, together with an omega-3 fatty acid, such as DHA, or an omega-2 fatty acid, prior to and during lactation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,156 discloses triglyceride blends of ARA (omega-6) and DHA (omega-3) or DHA (omega-3) and GLA (omega-6) for use by pregnant or nursing women. The DHA is derived from a microbial oil, preferably triglyceride, with 25 to 40% DHA.
European Patent No. 87101310 discloses blends of ARA (omega-6) and DHA (omega-3) for use in preparing food for infants and premature infants. The recommended DHA to ARA ration is 1:2.0 to 1:3.0 and can be derived from fats of animal or vegetable origin. German Patent No. DE 3920679A1 also discloses a blend of omega-6 HUFA and omega-3 HUFA for use in infant foods in a ratio of 1.0:1 to 5.0:1. Czech Patent No. CZ281096 discloses a fat blend for use in infant milk-based foods derived from fish and vegetable oils that would yield a product containing 26-35% by weight as the described fat blend.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,591 discloses the use of DHA (omega-3) from Dinoflagellates (at least 20% DHA) for use in infant food formulation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,964 discloses the supplementation of baby food with DHA to be made from egg yolks enriched with DHA omega-3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,530 discloses the use of egg derived phospholipids rich in DHA and ARA for use as a dietary supplement for infants, toddlers, and the elderly.
Elmadfa and Majchrzak (2000) recommended, based on a national analysis of infant foods, that both DHA and ARA be added to these foods because these important HUFA were either missing or not provided in adequate amounts in typical infant foods. These authors recommended the combination of vegetable oils and meats to accomplish the availability of HUFA in infant foods. Donald Pszczola, associate editor of Food Technology magazine, highlighted DHA omega-3 as an important nutrient in infant foods and recommended indirect fortification techniques such as adding DHA enriched eggs to accomplish a DHA infant food.
It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant in a more effective, efficient and proactive manner than depending solely on infant formula. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the mother. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in a stable form. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in a form that is readily bioavailable. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in relative amounts that are adjusted to suit the stage of preconception, pregnancy and lactation/postpartum. It would be advantageous to supply the most important essential HUFA to the developing infant (both in utero and postpartum) and mother. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in a cost-effective manner. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in amounts that alleviate undesired suppression of one or more of the highly unsaturated fatty acids. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in specific ratios that help optimize the beneficial effects. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in order to promote full-term birth, and preferably, to reduce cognitive and visual delays, increase birth weight and/or improve organ development and function. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in order to promote intrauterine growth. It would be advantageous to supply important HUFA to the developing infant and mother in order to decrease the incidence of postpartum depression in the mother. It would be advantageous to provide HUFA to infants/toddlers with sources other than infant formula that have enhanced bioavailability, oxidative stability, and reduced potential for allergenecity.